Manliest Man Competition: Extend
by murder-media
Summary: Arakune's insides were a disgusting, frightening thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Blazblue.**

**Originally this fic was capping at around 12,000+ words because of the amount of content I had shoved into it. Because of this, it seemed silly to shove over ten thousand words of filth into a single one shot, so as a result, this fic will be divided into 3 or 4 separate parts over the week in order to keep you entertained and anticipate what comes next without burning you out.**

**Please enjoy, review if you want, and the only warning I have is that this will be different from my other smut fics. It includes Ragna, Azrael, Bang, and Amane being screwed by tentacles. If you aren't into that, this fic is not for you.**

* * *

As a proud ninja of Ikaruga, Bang has accomplished many (or rather some) impossible tasks in his life, whether it be vanquishing evildoers, exposing corrupt politicians, or even twisting the lid off of stubborn pickle jars, Bang Shishigami was able to solve any problem that came his way, no matter how difficult or tiring the task at hand may be!

But Bang never expected to find himself attempting to escape from the belly of Arakune of all things.

He tried everything to break free from the monster. He punched its veiny walls, used special ninjutsu to try and burn a hole through him, and was even desperate enough to try clawing his way out, but everything proved to be ineffective in the end. Arakune was way too slippery, slimy and nasty to get a grip on.

Bang groaned in defeat and squirmed uncomfortably when he felt Azrael's face nearly collide with the front of his hakama. Tearing through muscle was way harder than it seemed, he thought. He would have thought twice to enter this dastardly competition if it meant the final round would be escaping from the confines of Arakune's stomach and be jostled about by the bodies of three other men before being digested into a goopy paste. Bang could still hear voices of Luna and Makoto, albeit muffled, hyping up the audience with more of their "who will fight to survive" nonsense as patrons and onlookers threw money and coins at the monster for the young women to take. To think that greed and entertainment would drive those two to put four innocent men in danger! Surely they wouldn't be sunshine and smiles if they were forced into their predicament, correct?

Bang shook his head and admonished himself for thinking such a thing. No, that's not right! He would never curse such a fate on them—that was not the Shishigami way! True, both girls did put him in this situation, but it's not like there **wasn't **a way to free himself, right?

Or rather free _themselves_.

Everyone else minus Bang had managed to pass out after a while thanks to the fumes from Arakune's stomach acids rendering them unconcious. Amane was the first to fall, and was followed by Ragna and Azrael, who looked less like they were gassed and more like they were snoozing, judging by the snores that left their mouth. Bang himself almost fell victim to the fumes Arakune produced, but resisted thanks to sheer willpower alone and his determination to break free from this monster or die trying. There was no worse fear he had then dying in his sleep, and yes it would be a painless death, waking up to see the light of the afterlife rather than the light of a warm, Summer's day terrified him.

"Alright!" Bang thought aloud. "There has got to be a way for the four of us to escape safe and unharmed! I **know** there's one..." He turned up his lip and used his hand to feel around as much of the visceral cave as he could, his toned body straining against the pile of limbs and muscular men who laid on top and besides him. His hands eventually crawled its way up to the ceiling of the monster's stomach after some time, the man grimacing when he felt a glob of whatever Godforsaken liquid Arakune secreted drip onto his cheek.

Unable to see through the darkness of his captive's stomach, Bang kept touching and feeling for whatever weak point he may be able to find until he felt a soft spot under his thumb. Bang blinked and applied pressure to the spot immediately. He then saw it cave in and suck in his thumb with it, making the large man panic and attempt to wedge his digit out until he felt cool wind blow past it. The breeze was comparable to that of a gentle gust of crisp air instead of the stagnant warmth of entrails which had Bang grinning like a mad man when he finally took out his thumb to gaze at the hole he made.

What he saw amazed him.

It was the baby blue of the mid-afternoon sky! Even though the gap was small and only showed a minimal amount of detail, he could easily see the branches of trees and the wisps of clouds that hovered above the ground.

"Perfect!" Bang exclaimed. He inserted a finger past the hole to try and swirl it around to widen the tiny cavity, but was met with no results. He then used his hands and nails to pry it open before finally kicking at it that made him fall over on Azrael and Ragna, but nothing was doing the trick.

He almost wanted to cry.

The ninja sat up on his rear and could feel tears prick his eyes. "Damn it all! Now what am I gonna do!?" He cursed. "We're all going to die if I don't do anything and it'll be my fault!" He sniveled, not unlike a small child.

"Ugh, could you be any louder, dear...?" Someone called from above. "What seems to have gotten you in such a sour mood?"

Bang looked up to see a now awake Amane and felt his mood lift significantly. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Bang cheered. "I would've expected you to be unconscious like the others!"

"No need to cry, I assure you I'm alright." Amane simpered. "I did manage to doze off for a spell, but I fought it off."

"I'm just so glad that I can talk to someone..." Bang sighed. "If not, I would probably go insane from lack of communication!"

"Hard to say that when we're all squeezed in here like sardines..." Amane remarked. "Not that I'm complaining anyway..."

"You're not hurt are you?" Bang asked as he looked over Amane's appearance.

He didn't look hurt at all minus a few burns from Arakune's stomach acid, but he did look noticeably disheveled. His makeup was smeared, the pin that held up his hair was smooshed somewhere under his or Azrael's butts, allowing his long hair to be clumped and twisted together because of the fluid surrounding them, and his clothes were melted away much like everyone else's. This effectively exposed Amane's chest and stomach, allowing Bang to view the dancer's hard pecs and muscled abdominals that would make any man jealous. It surprised Bang for a moment that a dandy man like Amane could possess such a fit physique.

"Oh, I'm just fine like I said before." He waved Bang off. "But I can't help but notice... Do you like what you see?" Amane gave him a coquettish grin which made Bang jump. "You're not too bad looking yourself. A bit scruffy and...maybe a bit hairy, but I've seen worse!" He said, eyeing Bang's own body.

"Um! I-I wasn't...!" Bang whipped his head to the side and cleared his throat.

"Oh hush, I was just messing with you a little!" Amane laughed. "Besides, you're not that bad on the eyes either, dear!"

"Er...!" Bang tried ignoring Amane's remark and frowned. "While you were all asleep, I had taken the liberty to search for a way out of this dump."

"Any progress thus far?" Asked Amane as he checked his nails. "Damn, I chipped one..."

"This is more important!" Bang scolded as he pointed up at the roof of their prison."Up there."

Amane looked up, brows raised in acknowledgement over the other's find. "A hole?"

"A hole that I myself created." Bang said with some pride. "Small as it may be, it can still be a gateway for our escape!"

"That much I can understand, but isn't there a way to make it a little bit...larger in size?" Amane asked, motioning his hands.

"That's the problem!" Cried Bang. "It just won't budge nor will it widen! I'm completely out of ideas at this point!"

Amane half listened to Bang's complaints and merely stared at the hole. Maybe he could find a way to open it up? It would be a go for broke attempt, but he could give it a shot at least.

"Let me try something." Amane mused. "Cover your ears for me, kay?"

Bang looked on at the other man curiously, but took heed to his advisory without hesitation.

"Uh, what are you...?"

"Tut, tut, I know what I'm doing." Amane grabbed a stray piece of what remained of his kimono and wrapped it around his hand. He clenched his fist to test the tension of the fabric and arched his back in such a way so as to raise his arm and place his hand along the hole. The cloth morphed and stretched around his forearm in a tight sleeve, vibrating and then swirling into a triangular-shaped spiral at a slow, lumbering pace. The drill slowly gained momentum, going faster and faster before finally rotating at breakneck speed. Amane grunted a little and thrusted the drill into the hole before holding his shoulder so as to keep his arm steady.

The loud shrill of mechanical wiring resonated _loudly_ through the tiny space of the stomach, forcing Bang to shove his fingers deeper into his ears and causing the two remaining men to jolt awake with a jump. Sparks flew as the gap in Arakune's stomach widened little by little until the drill slowed back down and pushed Amane's arm away from the hole by recoil.

"Eep!" Amane stopped his drill and clutched at his sore clavicle. "That's some thick skin..."

"Are you...!?" Bang stiffened and reached for the other man's arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, dear, no need to worry..." Amane reassured. "At the very least I widened it just a little..." It was just far too cramped to be pulling off drills like that without dislocating something.

"Still," Bang began. "It must have hurt given how small—"

A loud voice that held nothing but annoyance interrupted Bang, followed by a more slothful one that sounded like that of a big, lazy dog.

"What the fuck is going on...?" It said.

"I could ask the same thing..." Said the other as it let out a hearty yawn.

Hearing the two groggy, baritone voices of Ragna and Azrael, Bang awkwardly turned his head to see either of them glaring at Bang with nothing but contempt. Ragna laid on top of Azrael while Azrael had his body nudged against Bang's lower half, both men looking as bemused as ever by the situation at hand.

"You two are finally awake!" Bang cheered.

"Yeah, kinda impossible to sleep through a jackhammer going fifty an hour." Ragna stated.

"I would kill you for disrupting my nap," Said Azrael. "But I'd rather sleep in a dumping site than ever die such a loathsome death like being digested. So I guess a thanks is in order."

"Your welcome, I suppose...?" Amane laughed nervously.

Ragna rubbed the back of his head and grimaced slightly. He could feel slime and grime clump up his hair and saw the detrimental damage that was done to his clothes. He shifted a little to try and get a bit more comfortable but stopped when he felt his chest slide against Azrael's larger one. Ragna's jacket was still there but the black undershirt he wore had dissolved completely, allowing both men to feel unneeded skin on skin contact.

For Ragna at least.

Whether Azrael enjoyed this or not was something he didn't wanna find out.

"You have ten seconds to get from under me, or I swear to God..." Ragna warned.

"I don't think that's your call, reaper." Azrael smirked evilly up at Ragna and licked his lips at his threat. "There isn't much room here to do something like that, ya know. Unless you want to **make me**."

"Oh I'll fuckin' make you, alright...!" Ragna tried reaching for his sword.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into you...!" Azrael grinned madly and let a menacing shroud of crimson surround his body.

"Okay, easy, easy, boys!" Amane quickly placed a hand between the two to stop them.

"Can we find a way for ALL of us to escape ALIVE!?" Bang yelped with a slight hitch in his voice. The combined force of Ragna's grimoire and Azrael's brute strength would without a doubt blast a crater right through Arakune no problem, but it would obliterate everyone within the vicinity excluding them of course.

Ragna and Azrael exchanged glances before settling down to glower at Bang.

"Look here," Threatened Azrael. "If you don't find a more "safe" solution for all of us to leave, I might as well blow a chunk through this thing right now. Dead or alive, doesn't matter, cuz' this is all still a contest for survival after all, correct?"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "You still on about that "last man standing" bullshit? We're literally sitting here in the belly of the beast and you're still treating this like a game?"

"Heh, a competition is a competition, and no matter the obstacle, I'll do whatever it takes to win. Even at the risk of a few casualties."

Ragna ignored Azrael's last comment and shouted at Bang and Amane, "Tell me you two were trying to find a way outta here, because I am going to rip his throat out real soon!"

"We were, so please don't worry...!" Bang whined and pointed upwards. "We made a hole, but it's not big enough for any of us to fit through..."

Ragna followed Bang's finger and frowned at what he saw.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Interjected Azrael. "It's like you two weren't even trying. Poor craftsmanship to say the least."

"We did try! It just won't budge!" Bang screamed.

"Like hell it won't," Ragna fetched for his sword one more time and glared menacingly at the hole. "I can't stand being here anymore! Especially with him!"

"A stomach is no place for battle. I'd rather fight the reaper outside in the field, and the longer I'm here, the longer I have to wait to devour him and those bitches outside alive!" Azrael's aura swirled around him yet again, prompting Amane to sigh at their short tempers.

"If I may interrupt," Amane started. "But before the both of you decide to blow all of us up sky high, I have a solution that may work." He then turned his attention to Bang and asked, "Mr. Bang, you are a shinobi, correct?"

"Indeed, I am!"

"And as a shinobi you know about ninja techniques. So is there not any special move that allows you to make this thing spit us out?"

"A body modification technique?" Bang raised a brow and pondered if he even knew an ability like that until one came into his mind. He then cringed when he thought of it however, and pondered whether or not he should use it. He never really had much practice with it, but if it meant getting them out of here, it was worth a shot. "I actually do have something like that, but..." Bang beamed at the three men and nodded with enthusiasm. "I'll do it if it means saving all of you!"

"Whatever it takes, my dear! Whatever it takes!" Amane laughed as he brought both of his arms around Bang's neck to hug him, the dancer practically squeezing the life out of him which forced a wheeze out of the scruffy man.

"Whatever, man." Ragna grimaced. "The sooner we're out, the better." He didn't want to spend another second with a psycho like Azrael.

"I feel dejected, reaper. I would think you would be just as excited as me to fight no matter the location." Azrael teased.

"Suck my dick, jackass! Wait... Actually, no! Just shut up and die already!"

Bang tuned out Ragna and Azrael's bickering and weaved his fingers into the traditional kuji-kiri. He closed his eyes and felt energy swirl around him before chanting, "_**Shishigami-style Forbidden Art: Forced Maneuver!"**_

With a puff of smoke, the stomach instantly filled with cool air until it dissipated and swam out of their only known escape route.

* * *

"Dammit, we're losin' the crowd...!" Makoto cursed as she looked over the scarce amounts of people that were still left.

"Are those dipsticks even dead yet?" Luna asked, rather disinterested at the turn of events. "You'd think one of em' would come up by now."

"And that's what's kinda worrying me. There hasn't been any movement for a while now..." Makoto stared at Arakune who was nary a yard away from them before weaving her fingers through her hair in frustration. "All the big money we got from the tickets is gonna be stolen by the gamblers if we don't do anything soon!"

"Oh, my God! Calm your tits!" Luna yelled. "You whining like a little snot gobbler ain't gonna stop our money from flyin'! What we need to do now is plan B..."

"We have a plan B...?"

"Silence! We now commence Plan B: Evasive Action! Grab all the loot you can and scram!"

"Luna!" Sena intervened. "You can't steal money! We're gonna get in trouble if we do!"

"Shut up, Sena! I'm doing this for our benefit, and you should be more grateful!"

Makoto's tail wormed itself between her legs as she mulled over Luna's suggestion. Yeah, being broke isn't cool and all, but stealing wouldn't exactly be the best way of handling things. Not only that but God knows the earful she'd get from Noel or Tsubaki if they ever found out she took money from strangers.

Arakune slithered across the ground in contentment as he bore witness to the two girls' argument until a giant ache in his body caused him to fall over with a large splat. He screamed madly and rolled around on the ground as the ache inside of him grew larger and less bearable.

"C...N'T...MO...V...! L...SING CON...ROL! GYA!"

"What the hell?" Makoto turned around to see the ruckus behind her and turned up her lip. "Is he...supposed to be doing that?"

Platinum looked over her partner's shoulder to see the writhing mass of black sludge spaz out. "Impossible! Those dopes should be ate up by now!"

"Wait, what do we do? Do we keep going?" Makoto asked frantically.

Luna excitedly grabbed the intercom that was at her side and turned to the skeptical beastkin. "Hell yeah, we keep going! Scrap plan B, grab your megaphone and be my hype man!"

The older girl reluctantly picked up her own intercom and began yelling loudly at the now growing crowd that stared at Arakune in awe. "Alright, folks! Looks like we finally got a man worthy of living!"

"Now," Joined Luna. "Let's see which of these punks are gonna be fit to be the king of kings!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, smut shall be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Blazblue.**

**After constant editing, chapter two is now up.**

* * *

"Shit! What's going on out there!?" Ragna cursed as he and Azrael were jostled to and fro by Arakune's sudden movement.

"Oh my. Could it be..." Amane looked over to Bang briefly and said, "The technique could be making this monster unstable."

Bang remained laying on his back with his eyes closed shut, a tiny grunt of discomfort leaving his lips as he tried keeping his spell under control. This was putting a strain on him the longer he held his technique together, but on Lord Tenjo's grave, even if this spell rendered him with broken limbs and shattered ribs, he **will** get everyone else out of here as safely as possible! Bang imagined the walls of their prison melting away and revealing the outside world in all of its glory to motivate himself further while his companions stared nervously at their surroundings.

Multiple rounded, pulsating protrusions began to line the walls of the stomach and were growing larger and larger the longer Bang held his stance.

"Is that suppose to be happening?" Azrael asked.

"I...guess?" Amane's eye's darted from wall to wall, feeling just a bit antsy about their situation and shook Bang's arm. "You do know what you're doing, right...?"

"K-Kind of...!" Bang choked out. "Just a bit more!"

"I'm gonna wring his neck if this doesn't work." Ragna snarled when a bump poked at his cheek. "You hear that, Bang? You'll go down real easy, I'm sure."

Bang said nothing and stayed focused while the lumps that encircled them stretched forward-growing long, flexible and prehensile as they squirmed about aimlessly in the air. The tentacle like appendages then jolted about as if acquiring a mind of their own, the thick tendrils erupting from the walls and shooting themselves at the four men to wrap themselves around whatever exposed limb they could reach. Ragna growled and Azrael laughed a little while Amane and Bang yipped in response, forcing the ninja to finally open his eyes to bear witness to what was happening to them.

Amane blinked in surprise and laughed nervously as he pulled at a tentacle that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. "Uh... I think something's wrong, Bang dear..."

"This is not unlike something I've seen in a magazine once." Azrael uttered. "Can't say I'm not a bit intrigued..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna wring your fucking neck, Bang." Ragna spat. "**Now** what the hell did you do!?"

"I...I don't know!" Bang exclaimed. "I thought it was working at first! Maybe if I—HMPH!"

Before Bang could get another word out, a pale red tentacle snuck up from behind and wrapped itself around his head to block his mouth and prevent any noise from leaving him. Soon others came to join, one sliding around Bang's abdomen while four more raced forward to grab both pairs of his arms and legs and hold him tight. The ninja flailed awkwardly against his restraints and tried freeing himself from their slimy grasp, but only felt them grow tighter than more he struggled.

"Oh SHIT!" Ragna screamed. "Alright, I'm fuckin' done! I'm ripping a hole in this thing whether you fuckers like it or n—MM!"

Ragna was met with the same fate as Bang, his mouth instantly covered by a tentacle as many more came to bind his arms behind his back and squeeze his wrists together almost painfully so. The criminal flailed violently in protest and managed to wedge his lips apart to bite down on the tentacle that was around his head but tasted a sickeningly sweet substance enter his mouth when he did so. The tentacle convulsed in response, staying firmly attached to Ragna's head as it squeezed more of the hot, saccharine fluid into his mouth through the holes in its punctured skin.

Azrael watched the spectacle from below and gave him a mocking smirk.

"Pretty good look for you, reaper. Finally managed to shut your mouth for once." The mad dog felt a group of tentacles almost shyly wrap their way around his thighs and one poke his mouth, almost as if asking if it was okay to enter, in which Azrael gladly let it do so. He might as well see where this goes just for the hell of it.

"This is turning out to be more interesting than I once thought..." The older man chuckled, his tongue licking and teasing the tip of the appendage before he graciously let it inside his mouth. He moaned in amusement when he tasted the same fluid Ragna was drinking splash on his tongue and held the tendril in his hand so it may shoot more onto his tongue.

Why was he getting special treatment, Ragna wanted to desperately shout. In fact, why the fuck was he even enjoying this to begin with!? Ragna glared daggers down at the older man as his hands still struggled against his restraints. The tentacles were ripping apart the longer he pulled them away from his wrists, but he could feel himself losing his strength as something hot, heady, and heavy formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh boy...!" Amane shuddered. "This is not good—EEK!" Amane yelped when a rogue tentacle rammed itself inside his mouth. The velvet like skin tickled his tongue as the tendril wriggled past his teeth and through the back of his mouth to twist its way down and settle itself inside of his throat. It then stayed there, the skin at the very tip of the tendril peeling back to secrete the same syrup Ragna and Azrael was drinking which made Amane gag and choke in obvious discomfort. Many more tendrils came to take advantage of his state and either opted to wrap around his torso or simply run thin, slippery trails over his sculpted chest and stomach.

Bang was not free from the wrath of the tentacles either and tasted goopy syrup when the one around his head started to liberally secrete some into his mouth as well. He tossed his head to and fro to get the dastardly tendril off of him, the heavy liquid settling in his gut becoming almost too much to bear until it suddenly stopped. The tentacle grew slack around his jaw and slowly unwrapped itself from his mouth, enabling Bang to take a few much needed gulps of air into his lungs.

The tentacle wedged in Amane's throat did the same and wiggled out from his maw, purposefully taking its time so that the dancer would swallow every last drop of whatever the hell it is it fed him until it finally slid out of his mouth with a loud and very wet pop. Ragna meanwhile collapsed on top of Azrael when his tentacle was done "feeding" him and squirmed in place soon after, his face heating up and his loins burning with such intensity he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out when his crotch grazed Azrael's thigh.

The mad dog himself spat out his tendril when it was done giving him his share and licked his lips, his burgundy depths staring at Ragna curiously when he felt something very hard and very stiff poke his right thigh. He simpered and cocked his head to the side when he saw the younger man's pale face grow more and more red from anger and what could only be described as pleasurable pain.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun, Azrael mused.

"I believe I owe the ninja a thank you..." He was the first to speak and let his eyes darken as he continued staring at Ragna. "It appears this glob of goo just fed us a very potent aphrodisiac."

"A...A what...?" Bang panted, sweat dripping from his pecs and abs as he tried focusing on what Azrael was saying.

"Aphro...disiac, dear..." Amane groaned, his voice hoarse from his sore throat and the few tentacles that were beginning to rip away what remained of his spats. "We were force fed a love drug... Which, considering our situation, isn't as bad as being eaten alive..." He joked.

"Gonna...kill you, Bang..." Ragna wheezed out a reply and shivered when a tendril tore away his hakama and boxers to expose his bare ass, the criminal too weak to fight back and shake the damn thing off him. "I'm gonna make sure your ass never walks again...! Fuck!" He gasped, feeling the same slimy tentacle poke at his taint, and spread its sticky, clear fluid on his skin.

"Wait, I did...!?" Bang felt shame wash over his body and looked sympathetically at Ragna who seemed too strung out to notice and somehow way too angry to pay Bang any attention right now. He didn't think a body modification spell would...be capable of doing all of this to them! Yes, they weren't being eaten alive, but this was way more intrusive than being turned into nutrients for Arakune to drink up!

Bang wanted to cry, he wanted yell, he wanted to _scream _even, but rather than doing any of those things like any frustrated man would do, a very loud and needy moan left him instead when a sudden shock of pleasure traveled down his back and settled within his groin. He cringed at how loud and how wanton he sounded and pursed his lips together in embarrassment. The aphrodisiac was fast acting, and judging by the new flurry of tentacles that he could see from the corner of his eye, the tendrils were going to take full advantage of that fact.

Azrael growled when he felt his body react to the juice in his stomach and hummed low and deep in his throat, his already hardened cock pressing itself firmly against Ragna's hip.

"More effective than I thought..." His arms free, Azrael slapped his hands over Ragna's ass to move the younger man to his center and rub his erection against his own, Ragna letting out a garbled moan that he quickly bit his lip to suppress.

"I can feel how hard you are, reaper..." Azrael leered seductively, letting his right hand move further down Ragna's backside to hold his stiff, hanging cock in his palm. He smoothed his thumb over the glans to catch the precome that dripped from his slit and swiped it over the underside of the head, the touch forcing Ragna to buck his hips. "I bet if I just held your dick in my hand, you'd come all over me, wouldn't you?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ragna tried moving away from Azrael but felt a warm, pink appendage slide between his ass cheeks and flick lazily at his hole. Azrael grunted at the sight and used his free hand to spread Ragna apart even further. To Ragna it felt big, way bigger than the tentacle that fed him that gunk from before, and now the one that was hanging around his ass squirted more fluid on and around his hole to lube him up, and get him prepared for whatever was going in him.

"Shit, shit, that feels..."

"Good?" Azrael finished. He moved his middle finger to rub over the wet, wrinkled skin that was his favorite adversary's asshole and prodded it none too gently with the tip, letting it sink just a little into the younger man just so he could see him cry out. "Lookit you, soaking wet and sloppy in both your holes." Azrael chuckled darkly and squeezed Ragna's dick for emphasis, letting more precome dribble out of his cock in a thin line. "You need something nice and big in this little pussy, don't you?"

Ragna choked out an insult and bucked into Azrael's hand. "F-Fuck, you... Dammit!"

Azrael pushed his finger down to the third knuckle inside Ragna and laughed. "With pleasure, reaper." He purred.

Amane watched the heated exchange between Ragna and Azrael and didn't bother to hide the arousal in his face. Ragna was such a little knucklehead, it was quite exciting watching a brute like Azrael dominate him the way he was, though he was sure if it wasn't for the tentacles, Ragna would be knocking his head clean off for trying.

Amane moaned then, feeling a few tendrils rip away what remained of the spandex covering his privates and free his cock finally of its confines, his length twitching in time with his heart beat and hovering over Bang's dark stomach and his own angry erection. His hakama and fundoshi were now long gone thanks to Arakune's digestive juices, and exposed the long, hard and veiny piece of meat that Amane couldn't help but admire. He chuckled warmly to himself as he surveyed Bang's cock. He was thick, fat and heavy, a wonderful compliment to the hard, muscled frame Amane was sure he has built over the years. Amane's cock was only marginally bigger, it being the only exception between their members beyond skin tone and girth.

Bang watched the dancer through half lidded, glazed over honey golden eyes, his brows furrowed into a crease as he struggled to comprehend what was happening to him, something that the older, lavender haired male found both hot and endearing in a way. Amane smirked as he bent over a tad to rub his cock against Bang's to gauge a reaction out of him. Bang quivered and called out his name in shame when he did so, a few beads of hot pre-ejeaculate leaving him and rolling down his shaft. For a moment, Amane suddenly wished he had the dexterity to suck and lick Bang's slit dry to get a good taste of him.

"P-Please, Amane, this is wrong..." He mewled. The cloth keeping his ponytail up was beginning to dissolve, too, and forced loose strands of wild, dark brown hair to frame his battle-hardened features. So cute of him, trying to resist falling into pleasure like a good little virgin, Amane mused.

"Oh but just look at how hard you are, dear..." Amane teased, a seductive lilt in his voice. "It's unhealthy to deny your body of what it wants, you know."

The tentacles had an idea of what Amane wanted and a few came between his and Bang's thighs to wrap themselves around either of their cocks, bringing them together and stroking them slowly to pleasure both men at the same time. The dancer arched his back at this and placed his full weight on Bang's body before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Bang whimpered and bucked his hips against Amane's at the wonderful friction and hadn't noticed a few tendrils slink between their chests to play with them more.

"You know..." Amane whispered against Bang's ear. "I wasn't kidding when I said that you weren't bad on the eyes, dear." He tittered and dragged his tongue along Bang's collar bone. "In fact, I would say now you look drop dead gorgeous."

The tentacles stroked their organs at a calm, languid pace while the ones that slipped between their chests arrived at their nipples to swipe and poke at them with their tips. Both men grunted and let themselves be at the mercy of the sinful appendages, doing nothing when the tips of the tentacles morphed into little suction-like cups to pinch, squeeze and suckle on them roughly.

"Oh God, oh God..." Bang gasped. "It feels...so..."

"_Amazing_..." Amane smiled, sweat rolling down his forehead. This all felt way too good to stop-the frotting, the nipple play, the bondage, it was heaven to Amane, and even more so for Bang he was sure. He tried his best not to submit to pleasure, but both of them knew that it was pointless. The aphrodisiac was just way too strong.

Bang and Amane heard the hushed, strained little noises that came from their side and watched how Ragna struggled to not submit to Azrael. The blue haired, dark skinned man now rammed three thick, powerful fingers into Ragna's ass as a few tentacles pumped their cocks together and helped lube up Ragna's hole. He was now laying completely on top of Azrael, his lids heavy and head spinning as drool rolled down his chin and dripped onto Azrael's tattooed chest. Azrael thrusted his digits as deep and as far into Ragna as they could go, hitting his prostate and breaking more of Ragna's resolve whenever he did so.

"Fuck... Fuck..." He whined.

"Getting you nice and ready." Azrael groaned out. "Wanna see how much you can fit in your cunt before I fuck it myself." He regarded two impossibly thick tentacles that throbbed as they edged closer to Ragna's ass and attempted to nudge Azrael's fingers out of the way.

"I'm gonna gut you like a pig when we get outta here..." Ragna warned, lifting his hips to get the dumb mutt's hand away from him.

"Still all bark and no bite, eh reaper?" Azrael however obliged and pulled his fingers out to slap his hands on Ragna's ass cheeks once more to keep his hole spread and open for the thick tendrils that desperately wanted to dig into his ass. "That's just fine then. I'm sure you'll be begging me to pound you inside out by the time they're done with you."

"W-What the...! Let me go!" Ragna wagged his lower half in protest, and writhed in place even more when a wet tentacle much bigger than Azrael's fingers pushed against his hole roughly. It slowly but steadily breached Ragna's entrance, the tip huge and already stretching Ragna's ass beyond its limit until it suddenly thrusted forward with enough force to shove about a third of its length inside his hole.

"FUCK!" The speed at which it entered Ragna was enough to knock the air out of his lungs and render the criminal cross eyed as it proceeded to pound into him with little warning. He grit his teeth at the combined mix of pain and pleasure that ravished his body and braced himself against Azrael's chest, the tentacle trying to stuff as much of itself into the squirming criminal as it could while multiple smaller ones came slithering from beneath them to tease Ragna's cock more. Three little appendages aided the larger one with stroking his length while a lone tendril, about the width of a small pencil prodded his slit and maneuvered its way into his cock to fuck him there as well. It thrusted in and out of him with the same intensity as the one that was in his ass. Azrael hissed in pleasure at the sight while Amane rocked against Bang a bit more.

"Shit, this is...too much...! This is way too much...!" Ragna choked out.

"Don't try to hide it, that horny look on your face..." Azrael moaned. "Bet it feels good, having all your holes stuffed. We just need one fucking your mouth to really make you cry."

"Can you keep your mouth shut for five seconds!?" Ragna cursed loudly then, the slippery, slimy feeling of having his dick stuffed full with what might as well be a prehensile sound feeling extremely weird but somehow driving him more crazy with need.

"Oh fuck..." He whispered so low that only he could hear himself. It was starting to feel unbelievably good, but he wasn't going to let Azrael get the satisfaction even if it killed him.

He has never felt so impossibly full in his life.

A slew of new tentacles came from all sides to grant a similar treatment to the remaining men. They needed little reason to be gentle and did the same prep work to Bang, and only teased and played with the cocks of Amane and Azrael. Amane was more than prepared for what was in store for him while Bang, through his pleasure hazed mind, was unsure about whether he wanted it or not. He clenched hard when the tentacle tried to push into his ass and groaned in pain when the tip stretched him out in protest.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whimpered.

"Relax..." Amane comforted Bang. "Try not to be so tense, dear." He glanced at Ragna who seemed to be lost in his own world now. "Look at how good Ragna's feeling. Just keep calm, and you'll feel as good as him."

Bang did as he was told and sucked in a shaky breath when the tentacle thrusted its way inside with little warning, his toes curling and teeth grinding together as he tried to adjust to the pain. Despite the lubricant that soaked his hole, the breach was not easy and he found himself grunting out still as the tentacle fucked him. How Ragna was able to take it so well was beyond him and he wouldn't be surprised if his grimoire had something to do with it.

The tentacle let out sticky syrup inside of Bang then, pumping the ninja's ass full with the stuff as it moved in and out of his battered hole. The tip grazed his prostate as it did so, fluid stimulating the gland and soothing the burning feeling that came with being stretched. Bang released a few pleased moans at that but it was not enough for him to get into it as much as the other three.

The tendrils that still sucked and hung off of Bang's nipples distracted him briefly when he felt both of them prick the sensitive skin surrounding them. Bang flinched then and tried shaking them off but stopped when the tentacles now needle-like tips started pushing syrup _there_ as well.

"Oh no, not there! Please not there!" Bang's eyes widened, feeling pressure almost instantly well up in his chest as the slender tentacles continued to push their gunk into his pectorals. His chest still looked the same and as hard and as muscled as ever, but it felt as though the syrup was causing something to expand within him. It was weird and an absolutely uncomfortable feeling he wished would stop already. Amane observed him curiously as it happened while continuing to grind his cock against Bang's, he also getting mildly concerned at his predicament.

"They seem to take quite a liking to your chest..." He acknowledged. "It doesn't hurt, correct?"

"It...It doesn't, but it still feels strange!"

Suddenly the tentacles quit their assault on his chest and morphed back into little suckers to go back to suckling around Bang's nipples once more. They pinched and tweaked the sensitive nubs with varying degrees of intensity that made the ninja whine and weakly try to move away from their grasp. It was just as ineffective as before, and is if to punish him, the suckers pulled harshly on his nipples to keep him from moving. They twisted and bruised the dark, pebbled flesh, forcing a strained moan to rip from Bang's throat as he tossed his head back in pleasure. The stinging pain felt good and the tentacles pulling on his nipples caused the pressure in his chest to spread straight to the abused nubs, the ninja both glad but somehow missing the feeling when the tendrils let go and moved away from him to recede somewhere under his body.

That was when he felt something very warm and very wet begin to trickle down either sides of his pecs.

Bang's eyes widened as they trailed down his chest to notice that both of his nipples were dotted white with a freely leaking fluid that Amane shamelessly marveled at. It was thick and opaque and made the ninja's heart race and his tan face grow red with embarrassment as he tried to shield his chest from everyone's view by trying to turn on his side.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bang twisted around manically. "IT'S JUST A TRICK OF THE LIGHT!"

Amane was extremely amused.

"Oh my, what have we here~?" He cooed. "These little things are full of surprises, aren't they?"

"I said don't look!" Bang whined. "Why are you so happy about seeing me in such a state as this!?"

"You could say I am greatly enjoying this situation those girls put us in." Amane shimmied his way down Bang's body to come face to face with his right nipple and giggled mischievously. He watched as more liquid trickled out of his teat and resisted the urge to indulge in himself and suck Bang dry. His milk smelled sweet, almost nutty in a way, the scent making the dancer's member twitch with need. "You seem to be making quite a lot also, I see~"

Azrael, momentarily brought out of watching Ragna, noticed the younger man a few shades lighter than him squirm next to his arm as he tried keeping Amane from venturing any closer. He then noticed the state of Bang's chest and blinked before feeling his smile grow from ear to ear at the sight, his grin nearly as lustful and as naughty as Amane's.

Keeping one hand on Ragna's plump rear (an action the criminal didn't exactly enjoy despite the tentacles in him), Azrael reached over to Bang's chest to rub his fingers over his left nipple, the cannibal biting his lip as he proceeded to pinch and twist the now very sensitive and slightly red nub that seemed to gush with milk the more he did so. Bang thrashed around at this, his brown face red with arousal and shame when Azrael kept teasing him there.

"D-Don't touch them, they're sensitive!"

Bang's pleas fell on deaf ears, Azrael only looking at Amane to ask, "You weren't gonna hog this all to yourself, were you? He has enough to feed everyone here."

"Of course not, my dear." Amane took it upon himself to open his mouth and drag his wet tongue over the nipple that was in front of him, moaning as he tasted the milk that didn't seem to stop flowing out from the disgruntled man. He then looked back at Azrael and gave him a little wink before continuing, "The more the merrier, as they say."

"A-Amane!" Bang mewled. "H-How...How could you—Mm!"

Azrael slapped a hand over Bang's mouth to shut him up. "Oh pipe down and enjoy it. You complain just as much as the reaper here." He accentuated his point by giving Ragna another smack to his ass, something the criminal audibly grunted at. Azrael then moved closer to Bang before lowering his head to taste his milk.

Azrael was none to gentle about drinking from Bang, and how he and Amane suckled from him were like night and day. The dancer used almost exclusively lips and tongue while Azrael was practically all teeth, he abusing the poor teat in his mouth by biting, nipping, and running his canines over it like a starved dog. Bang's body however enjoyed the sensations despite how much he himself objected to it, a concern that was slowly but steadily disappearing the longer he was trapped in here.

Ragna silently watched the other three men during it all, he succumbing to the pleasure in ass while also rolling his eyes at how into it Amane and Azrael were. He almost felt bad for Bang in a way, but he also kinda felt like he deserved it, too. Using a spell that would force them all in a situation like this made Ragna feel rather petty and he was quietly hoping that Bang got the full brunt of it, the dumbass.

Still, this didn't stop him from passing judgement on the other two.

"Fucking freaks..." He managed to blurt out.

* * *

**Finale will be posted sometime during the week. **


End file.
